Natal de 2006
by IzzyCahill
Summary: Coisas embaraçosas não são facilmente esquecidas. Coisas idiotas também não. Amy passou por apuros dos 2 tipos em um só feriado.


**FlashBack Natal de 2006! Essa fic foi escrita por mim Izzy, pela Thata e pela Jady!**

- Muitos dos que estão lendo isso, acham que já sabem tudo de ruim que aconteceu na minha vida. Como eu gostaria que vocês estivessem certos! Aqui é Amy Cahill, com um momento que era prefirivel esquecer.

_Dia 24 de dezembro de 2006. Natal. Mansão de Grace Cahill._

_Amy_

Era quase meio dia. Meus primos distantes estavam para chegar. Um deles era minha melhor amiga. Eu, Dan e Grace estavamos no portão da frente, esperando-os.

Eu estava com 12 anos e meu irmão caçula com 9. Minha melhor amiga estava perto dos 11. Seus primos, e meus também, Ian e Natalie estavam com 12 e 9 assim como eu e Dan.

Izzy, minha melhor amiga, sempre me deixava irritada, dizendo ou afirmando, como preferir, que eu tinha uma 'quedinha' por nosso primo Ian. Óbvio que não! Mas não adiantava quantas vezes eu dissesse que não, ela me olhava com cara de 'Acha que me engana?' E muitas vezes eu desistia de fazê-la ver a razão.

Quem derá ela tivesse me ouvido pelo menos uma vez. Pouparia muitas horas de constrangimento. E o pior de tudo, eu acho, era que Dan sempre a ajudava. Belo irmão.

Uma limousine branca virou a esquina. Eram eles. O engraçado é que eu não me lembrava dos pais de nenhum deles. Eles sempre vinham sozinhos. Ou pelo menos até onde eu me lembro, eles sempre aparecem sozinhos. Aquilo era um tanto estranho. Mas eu nunca perguntara. E nem achava necessário.

Grace caminhou até a rua enquanto o motorista abria a porta. Natalie, com suas roupas Chanel, descia do carro primeiro. Seu irmão Ian, era o próximo, com seu terno Armani. As vezes Izzy parecia ser a única que se vestia de acordo com a idade. Ela trajava um vestidinho vermelho com pequenos detalhes em prata.

Eu e Dan seguimos Grace até o carro, para dar as boas-vindas ao lar.

- Olá, queridos. - disse Grace com sua voz bondosa e acolhedora.

- Oi, Grace. - Izzy abriu um grande sorriso. Grace e ela se davam super bem. Os irmãos Kabra apenas fizeram um gesto com a cabeça.

- Oi, Amy. - Izzy veio e me abraçou. - Oi, Dan. - ela e Dan também eram muitos próximos. Eramos mesmo com uma família. Se você riscasse os Kabra da lista. Pareciam ter medo de nós.

- Já chegou bastante gente? - Izzy quis saber.

- Ah, sim, meu bem. Estão todos acomodados. Vocês são os últimos.

- Que bom! - ela disse para Grace. - As meninas já estão aqui? - perguntou, virando-se para mim.

- Sim. Vamos lá? - Eu e ela corremos para dentro.

-x-

- Thata! Jady! - Izzy as abraçou.

- O quarteto está junto novamente! - bradou Jady.

Todas gritaram. Geralmente quando as 3 vinham ao mesmo tempo dividiamos o mesmo quarto. Grace o fizera só para nós; 2 beliches, TV tela plana, computadores, penteadeira, carpetes fofinhos de cores diferentes, vários pufês espalhados, nosso próprio banheiro, varanda, uma grande casa de bonecas, etc. Enfim tinha tudo o que se podia imaginar.

- Então quais são as novidades, meninas? - Thata nos perguntou.

- Hmmm - Izzy fez cara de pensadora e depois deu uma risadinha: - A Amy gosta do Ian!

- Ei! Eu não gosto, não!

- E Izzy eu disse novidade, não o óbvio! - Thata falou. Eu já estava vermelha, agora devia parecer um enfeite perfeito para a árvore de Natal.

- Ah, por favor! - disse Jady. - Não é nem óbvio nem novidade! - Eu a olhei com um olhar de Obrigada. Mas Jady riu: - Tá mais pra fato! - As 3 riram. Eu estava indignada.

- Vocês 3 são insuportáveis!

* * *

><p><em>Jady<em>

Tomamos banho, nos arrumamos e descemos.

Amy vestia um shorts jeans branco e regata preta com alguns brilhos no busto, seus olhos estavam maquiados, com lápis e rímel preto e sombra bege e um batom nude.  
>Eu vestia um shorts preto com uma regata rosa escrito I Love N.Y, também usava lápis e rimel preto, só que com sombra rosa sem brilho, e um brilho rosado nos lábios.<br>Izzy vestia um shorts de um jeans cinza claro e uma regata branca, lápis e rímel preto, mas sua sombra era prata e batom cor-de-rosa.  
>Thata vestia um shorts de um jeans azul bem escuro, uma regata azul claro com alguns brilhos no busto, lápis e rímel preto, com sombra dourada e brilho nude.<p>

Quando descemos a escada de braços dado, discutiamos o fato da Amy gostar do Ian ou não:

- Eu não gosto dele e vou provar para vocês.

Na verdade ela começou provando muito bem, já que quando a olhamos com cara 'Claro e eu acredito em unicórnios!', ela corou, tropeçou no último degrau da escada e caiu de cara no chão, e como estavamos de braços dados, as 4 foram para o chão.

Coincidentemente um garoto moreno, de cabelos pretos sedosos e belos olhos âmbar, Ian Kabra, passava no exato momento em nós 4 caimos de cara no chão.

- Olá Amy, como sempre você está aos meus pés.

Nos levantamos. Amy abanou sua roupa como se quisesse tirar alguma sujeira.

- E-eu n-nã-não esta-tava aos seus pé-és. Eu só cai... - eu e as meninas rimos. Amy nos olhou com cara de "Grandes amigas, as minhas!"

- Com licença, Ian. - disse Izzy. - Estamos tendo uma conversa que não te envolve. - "Tecnicamente envolve, por que ele é o assunto!" eu pensei, mas não quis falar em voz alta.

- Vamos meninas. - chamou Thata.

Todas começaram a caminhar, mas eu as puxei de volta. Eu precisava perguntar uma coisa para o Ian e elas tinham que me esperar!

- Ian, você sabe se o Hamilton já chegou? - Perguntei corando um pouco.

Só depois de ter pronunciado as palavras me liguei o quão idiota eu fui em perguntar aquilo para Ian Kabra! O que deu em mim? Desespero? Talvez...

Ele começou a rir.

- Olha só! A besta Tomas tem uma fãzinha! - Ian disse, rindo mais ainda, como se aquela fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem, olhei para as meninas procurando ajuda, mas elas apenas me observavam incrédulas.

Como sempre não pensei antes de agir e quando me dei por conta estava chutando as canelas do Ian. Ele deu um berro de dor e segurou o tornolezo com as mãos, enquanto as meninas me puxavam pra fora.

**Ok, como o Flashback vai ser meio grandinho eu vou dividir ele em alguns capitulos! **

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


End file.
